Enigma of Fin
by unborn0brother
Summary: I do hope you guys and gals like it, please just give it a chance, i'm sure you'll like it...forgive the grammer if you will. It's a story about a man crossed between the worlds and lifes. An incrediable story of hate, love, power, & the individual's will
1. Enigma of Fin Chapter 1

Enigma of Fin

In the middle of the plains a small cottage run down and abandoned stands alone, surrounded by miles upon miles of grass lands. An eerie wind and ghostly aura flowing around the cottage. Off in the corner of the view dust is forming as you see a figure of a man on a motorcycle riding closer. Dressed in white and red armor and helmet, clean and sealed highly technological, riding a red plated Motorcycle. Upon approaching and dismounting, the cabin seems darker and more distant. Carrying a great sword etched with a poem all along the blade & clasped in banded steel. Unsheathing his great sword he steps closer to the door. With one firm kick he knocks down the door, a massive black smoke pours out. The man pulls out a flash light and searches around the wrecked and decayed rooms, you can hear whispers, wails of pain, and sorrowful winds. The smell of blood stains the air. The soldier stops as he hears foot steps behind him, quickly turning to nothing. With a safe feeling he begin to search more with out notice a twisted shadow lifts the couch next to him and slams it against him launching him through the wall to the outside plains, sliding across the dirt he stumbles to his feet. Seeing his sword only 20 feet in front of him but with the shadow only 30 feet. Reaches for his rifle and fires while running forward, only to buy himself time. As he get near his sword he stops firing and leaps for his sword only to be lifted by the arm in the air by the darkness just out of reach of the handle, then thrown against the wall of the cottage. The shadow stares him down and looks to his sword picking it up. The man still trying to stand draws a dagger and guards himself. The shadow tosses the blade at him plunging him through the shoulder, the shadow lingers closer as the soldier lays pinned motionless to the wall. The darkness begins to solidify to the shape of a lean man changes his left arm to a shard point and raises him the point to the man's head. Suddenly the soldier grips the blades handle slicing his shoulder open and swings slicing along the manifested shadow body killing and releasing the darkness back into the shadows tamed and dead.

======================The Beginning=====================

"They rise deep from nowhere, with out breathe spilt the blood of billions of those who never existed. So shadow of doubt that those of death were removed from realms of memory and existence. They will never stop dying...never."

---Exterminator Codex 1-9-4 (also on blade)

The soldier returns back to a lighted room containing no shadows and perfectly clean, sets his gun on the armory rack and his blade on the desk next to the window, a soldering station and fusing lasers rest also on the desk.

(A man walks into the room dressed in white and red uniform, shabby and unshaved the man with blue short hair and yellow eyes, with a more relaxed mood about him.) "I see that our exterminator must have had a rough time dealing with a negative, take the mask off No. 29…(the soldier takes his mask off showing a medium dark green hair and pure blue eyes, a few scratches on his right cheek and look of discipline set unevenly, maybe close to 20)…Lilone, what's wrong?

"Nothing Sir."

"Are you on duty?"

"Not presently Sir."

"Then call me by name and be honest with me."

"Geon, I got distracted today and let my guard down during duty."

"Are you dead?"

"No…"

"Then don't worry about it. You're an exterminator you don't have to be perfect you're just supposed to do your job."

"I know."

As the man Geon begins to head out the door he stops and turns to Lilone. "Lilone, what was it that distracted you?"

"I don't know I just felt comfortable…(Lilone heads to the door)…as if I could remember being there and felt…(and next to the door and before walking turns back to Geon)…at home."

==========================The Under Sites==========================

"HEY! Jin! WAKE UP!"

waking in his bed a young man of 17 stands to find a friend waking him up. The young man wearing brown and blue work clothes, with black hair and green eyes. Just waking he looks to his friend.

"What's up Kir?"

"Jin! They got Ellio!"

"WHAT! Ellio, it's not to late is it?"

(Looking down his friend remains silent.) "Sorry."

"Damn! Damn it!, DAMN IT! (Moving about throwing furniture letting anger fill his heart) When? How?"

"They caught him stealing at the Red Center in the Item Shop."

"I told you guys to stop stealing……what happen to his ring, do you have it, we got to get it to his wife."

"No they confiscated it."

(Stands thinking for a bit) "Gather as many guys as you can, we're getting his ring back. It's either on him in the morgue in the basement or in the Item Storage in the back garage of the Red Gist building. We're getting that ring."

========================The Red Gist Building=======================

Lilone and Geon walk in to the records room. Finding a staff member walking out, bumping into Lilone with his head down.

"Don't mind them, they had another crime to death incident."

"That usually only bothers you and Alexandra the chief librarian assistant. I don't see why you care about the animals."

(Geon just smiles and shakes his head) "I know for a fact you will see."

"Now that kind of talk can get you thrown in prison and executed for."

"I guess I should be happy you're still under my jurisdiction."

"Happy?"

"I keep forgetting I'm 62. and you only 20."

"…Happy…"

"Hahahahahaha"

The same man that bumped into Lilone shoulder, now taking the elevator down into the morgue level.

(Over a walkie-talkie) "Jin, Jin do you copy, over?"

(Responding over headset) "I copy, what's up?"

"They didn't have it here in storage, we had trouble getting the info so we kinda roughed up one of the desk boys, were heading out, we'll meet up at the truck. Over."

"Understood, over and out."

Opening the door to the morgue a strong pale mist pours out from the floor, a cold feeling comes over Jin's feet. Looking in keeping his gun close to his body he sees 3 troops in toxic suits. Moving cold frozen bodies in steel coffins. He sees Ellio a man he can remember, noticing the ring he readies himself. Aims and guns down the three, they fall to the floor motionless. Jin sets the gun down and runs over to the body of his friend. Placing the ring in his pouch he looks up not expecting to see a video camera focused on him. Alarmed he runs to the elevator only to see that the elevator is coming down from the 2nd floor. He looks for a path to escape, running around he spots a vent spewing freezing air, taking the risk of freezing to death in the ventilation ducks he uses the rear of his rifle breaking open the vent crawls in and begin the freezing climb.

============================The Escape===========================

Geon and Lilone walking out near the garage and storage area, still talking about the next job. A loud crash, Geon and Lilone turn to see Jin falling from the vents above onto wooden crates. Geon and Lilone draw there pistols and open fire along with the other guards near. Jin runs to the outside through the back door onto a truck followed close by Lilone, as Jin, Kir, & a few others drive off lilone follows close jumping and climbs onto the truck, staring at Jin. Kir looks backs, draws a pistol shooting Lilone across the face. Knocking him to the truck bed and motionless.

"Is he up?"

"I don't think so."

"Did you see how fast he ran."

"The only thing I know was I can't forget that stare."

"That's an exterminator though…hey did you return that ring?"

"Yeah, I feel really bad for her."

"How is he still alive after that shot to the face Kir."

"I don't know Yua, but thanks for helping him out."

"Hey Jin. Did Violet say he knew him?"

"Yeah, but lets not let him know that he's a rebel.

"Jin are you sure you won't consider joining with us again."

"Look, I've told you both that I'm out of the rebellion, I'm working and trying to stay away from breaking the law so I don't bring harm to myself and others."

Opening his eyes Lilone finds himself tied and chained down to the bed. Looking over to see Jin, Kir, and who he presumes to be Yua.

Jin turns to Lilone. "Finally up huh?"

Lilone moans in pain.

Kir looks to Lilone. "Sorry bout that shot to the face, you just startled me. Feeling ok?"

The exterminator looks right at them with a blank stare. Jin just smiles back at him and the three leave the room. As soon as they leave, Lilone concentrates and breaks the chains and rope. Grabs the gun in the corner, And waits.

About 30 minutes go by, and Lilone has not moved. He hears the three coming closer to the door. They walk in mid sentence, Lilone grabs Kir and breaks his arm, and slams Jin across the face with the butt of the gun, Knocking him out cold.

Geon walking out of the back, seeing him talking to guards in a seemingly frantic mood. Lilone walks up behind him, Geon turns and smiles a little.

"I had a feeling that you would come back."

"..."

"How's the face?"

"Doesn't hurt." Points to the back of Kir's truck where both Jin & Kir sit tied up and passed out.

"I see you brought back some rodents."

"I'll take them to the pen immediately, sir."

"Here, its some more pests off the south edge of Los Icely."

Nodding Lilone turns back, waving his hand and spinning his finger he signals the guards to pull Jin and Kir out of the bed of the truck taking them to the pen. As Lilone walks back into the building he's confronted by a woman carrying text books. She turns to him and smiles, "I'm glad to see you've returned safely Lilone."

With the same stone cold expression he nods to her and walks in the elevator. Leaving the woman alone still crating books to the vans outside. As she stares at the empty elevator shaft Geon walks up.

"Don't worry about him Alexandra, even if he was in pain we'll never know."

"But Geon…neither will he."

==============================Burning============================

Lilone in the garage waiting until he leaves for his next task, sitting there cold, lifeless, and silent. With sword & gun he shows signs that he is ready not to think but to eradicate. Another man wearing an identical gear and weaponry walks up and sits on a crate across from. The man wearing his mask as well looks up lifeless and cold, yet still never so much as Lilone. He speaks to Lilone, "Unidio."

Lilone looks up back at him, "Los Icely."

The man takes off his mask, he seems a bit older yet less sanded by time. Semi-short blonde hair and red eyes, he smiles a little at Lilone who's still wearing his mask. "Vucionka. No 9253."

Cold and monotone, Lilone replies. "Lilone. No 7201."

"Patrol or extermination?"

"Standard procedure 'infernis' of small nest of rebels."

"Patrol and inspect, unusual behavior among north east side of city. They usually send a damn 'Siren' in to negotiate or investigate but they wanted a more fine print inspection." Chuckles a little then looks back up at Lilone still seemingly faceless. Clears his throat. "Your ride is here." An armored car drive up and a man in all red with white print on back saying pilot. Lilone stands and begins to enter the car, Vucionka stands, "Good luck."

With a stare empty and heartless Lilone looks up to him and breathes once deeply and enters the car. Driving off the other man sits down. "Los Icely…home…"

After several days driving straight Lilone stops driving and rests in the middle of the highway as empty as him, nothing but strong winds and the sound far off storm clouds approaching fast. Laying there awake for hours he props the door open letting air pass in and out.

In his quiet dream he here's a ghostly voice like that of the negatives have. "I'm sorry this has come to pass, the two of us were never supposed to be less then one."

Cont'd on next "Chapter".


	2. Chapter 2

Enigma of Fin Chap 2

Driving up on a small grouping of junkyard homes. He pulls the armored car over and steps out from a distance of the houses. Walking through town Lilone starts to lose breath and doesn't know why, he takes off his mask gasping for air, and continues to walk around. People stare in worry but also in a calm understanding of what will come. Kids play in the middle of the street. An old man walks up to Lilone showing signs of age and blindness, "I know what you're here to do, I know there is nothing I can say to convince you to spare us, or even just the women and children, so do what you're here to do and get it over with." Lilone looks at him lost in thought and draws his blade, holding close to the old mans head, he raises the edge and with quick slice ends the life of the old man.

After the extermination the town is set ablaze, dead bodies of men, women, children scattered all around, blood stained dirt blowing in the wind. The smell of decay fills the sun soaked air.

Lilone sits down next to the body of a young girl paying no mind to it being there, he takes out a jug of water, leans back and pours the water through his hair, as the water and blood that stained his hair runs down his face, the sun shines through the clouds on the ground, one setting just on Lilone, he rests letting the wind blow all around him.

=============================Truth==============================

"I can see the clouds hovering over us my friends...I can see them all. We shall use them to are advantage, we will not be there but they will be, let us rain forever upon nothing."

---Lullaby of the Shadows, Verse 6

Lilone drives up to the back of the Red Gist building using the back entrance. Geon standing and waiting patiently for him greets him as he drives into the lots and parks. He steps out and walks up to Geon as the car is lowered into the bottom level through the elevator. Geon and Lilone enter the through the stairwell, lights flicker and a musky scent fills the air. Geon stops Lilone, "Lilone, let me ask you something. Do you feel like what you do is for the best of things?"

"Sir, I'm not sure what you mean, what's going on?"

"Lilone, I want you to tell me what you think about when you exterminate."

"Sir, nothing I think, sir I don't understand."

"Fair is fair, ok, I'll be gone for rest of the day ok."

Lilone takes a step back and with a puzzled look nods his head. Geon heads down the stairs. Lilone continues upward, as he reaches his floor, he looks around seeing guards and one other exterminator, one he never bothered to talk to. He thinks to himself looking back at the door, and starts to walk down the hall, passing the infirmary, and heading into the offices. Where a young man near 29 years old in a white suit with the red gist logo on the back is standing going over files, Officer Hilen a well experienced exterminator.

"Ah, Exterminator 7201, you just got back from a mission in Los Icely, correct?"

"Yes sir, I also need to talk to you about my instructor Geon."

"You know, how long I've been studying history like the Rokellion War 58 years ago, the cities before that, the technology and crafts, the troops full of this 'moral' & 'hope', I can't seem to actually understand much of it, and it doesn't help when they call these unjust emotions, believe I agree but something about it still…What about Geon, I'm sorry the days have been getting longer?"

"He's been acting very strange sir, talking about how I feel and think of my job, I'd like to request a few days off if I may sir. To get his mind in order."

"He could use it, but…Lilone, close the door." Lilone turns and shuts the door, as soon as the door is sealed, Hilen speaks, "He's not well," Lilone still with his back turned listening intensely, "Lilone he's become a pest." Lilone's eye widened and he faces Hilen, confused look and surprise in his eyes.

"Sir, are you saying I'm supposed to exterminate him?"

"It happens Lilone, I had to personally kill a member of the Core, yes one of the government leaders turned against the lonestragern country, great treason. I killed him, as you are to kill Geon…do you have a problem with that?" His eyes sharpen and he tenses his whole body.

"No sir, I will track him down and exterminate him." Lilone back to a hollow expression showing no concern about Geon as he has been claimed as a pest.

"Go down to the Green Gist building, let them know and get some better equipment, it's going to be difficult killing an officer of his rank."

"Yes sir."

Lilone heads out the door, before it closes, Hilen shouts, "I'm expecting better out of you."

While Lilone drives up to the Green Gist building he begins pondering how he will go about killing his teacher. The only person in his life that has been there when he was hurt or confused. He reminds himself that he turned against the order and the government, his mind is cleared of all thought, memories, and care for Geon, and replaces them with only thinking of him as a pest.

He enters through the garage door, parks, and heads to the offices. As he walks the halls he comes to the Muti-Gist Manager, shows him the paper work.

"Exterminator No 7201, your new supplies will be down in the Tech Lab. You'll be getting another assault rifle and new sword."

"Thank you sir."

"Plus you're allowed two more Tech-Art's as well one for Fire and another for Electricity."

Lilone tries to recall his training, those silver bands around the arm three kinds, simples for fire, ice, earth, etc; summon for creating from a molecular scale large monstrous beasts; and enhancers making you faster, stronger, tougher. Lilone knows that Geon has 5 on him at all times. He realizes he will go through a lot from Geon.

"Where could Geon have gone?" Lilone talking to himself in the car, "Damn it, maybe if he doesn't know that I'm supposed to exterminate him." He pulls out his phone and calls a number.

"Hello Lilone, is everything ok?"

"Hello sir, Geon…where are you?"

"I'm over at the Ring Factory, I need to talk to you anyway so head on over."

"I'm on my way." Hangs up the phone and places in his belt pouch. "Doesn't he know already?"

Lilone gets to the Ring Factory by night fall, he takes out his flash light and sword. He knows the ring factory is of high importance and he would be claimed as a traitor if he harmed anything in it and be executed with high treason.

Lilone walks into the center, none of the lights are on almost ever, and the Ring energy benefits everyone on the surface of the inners. Only time they patrol the area is when any kind of beast or terrorist attacks.

"Lilone." Lilone turns to see Geon walking up to him, his blade drawn and arm on fire from the Tech-Art. "Fire Protection Enhancer, And Syn-Fire. One of my favorite mixes. I'm sorry Lilone, if you beat me just know, I'll still believe you'll do what's right…thank you." He waves his hand and his body is engulfed in fire along with the blade. Walks closer to Lilone, Lilone puts his mask on. And the two ready themselves for there fight.

The tension between the two rise there blades, they have trouble meeting eyes, past the fire. The feeling of sorrow hovers silently over Geon, but they both need of them selves to walk away in victory.

Geon makes the first move slamming his blade against the ground from a fierce downswing, Lilone jumps out of the way. Swinging his upwards at Geon, with out sign of Lilone saw the risk Geon stands on the end of the blade. Lilone flings him off.

"You remember your training don't you? You know me, you know what moves I use, and I know yours. Just try and kill me, I won't go easy on you."

"You never did pest." Runs to Geon and piercing, as Geon dodges, Lilone turns the edge and swings, Geon just manages to jump out of the way only taking a thin small slice to the chest and down his arm, Geon swings and gashes Lilone's left shoulder.

"You've certainly give me a run for my money. But it's time I end this, I'm sorry Lilone"

Geon leaps into the air and Uses a Tech-Art to summon, as fire focuses around his hand, And Lilone has electricity swirls down his arm.

Suddenly Geon's Tech-Art Summon band explodes. Throwing Geon crashing into the ground, flames disappearing off him, blood all around the floor, his right arm completely gone, just a bloody stump left. Lilone runs up to Geon setting his blade down.

"Geon, are you still alive?" Lilone gets on his knees. Geon coughs up blood all over his uniform.

"Lilone, heh he he, you've done great. Even if I had casted my summon you would have won. I'm sure of it. Lilone, forget me if you want, but never forget yourself."

"You know that's not true."

"You are right. It isn't true at all. Lilone you are my friend."

"Friend?"

"Heh he ha ha ha ha. Good luck, & here." Geon Hands him his sword, Lilone takes it and places it the side. Geon grabs Lilones arm and places another Tech-Art band around his arm. "All the others were damaged but this one, it's a summon, A non elemental. You may not know what it means yet, but thank you friend." Geon lays there, blood rolling down his mouth, blood covering the floor.

Dead. Lilone stands up over him, fire swarming around his hand he holds his hand up to Geon, Setting his body a blaze, with a cold face, Lilone takes his sword, Geon's blade, & Geon's gift. Geon's body is gone, Lilone checks to make sure that nothing is damaged in the Ring Center, and leaves accordingly.

Lilone arrives close to 3 in the morning, dark and quiet everything is, the guards still there and armed and ready for anything stay silent and motionless as if statues. Lilone parks the car in the garage letting the machines take it down to the bottom floors. Alexandra waiting for him at the door, half asleep. He walks up and she stands in his way.

"You killed him?"

"It's…my job, he became a pest. Unfortunately he did, but I did what's best. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Mmmm."

"I uh, I want to ask you something actually."

"What?"

"Were you scared?"

"Scared?"

"Sorry I forgot…I got to go home, I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Don't know."

"I hope so." Alexandra walks to the outside, Lilone heads to the elevator. The elevator doors open and there stands Hilen.

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Good." Hilen walks off as Lilone steps on. "It's nice to know there is one exterminator I know I can trust."

"Thank you. Sir."

The elevator doors close, Lilone hits the button for the 78th floor, and leans on the wall. The ride takes what feels like years to Lilone. Standing trying to avoid his questions. Thinking about Geon, Hilen, the blade Geon gave him. "A gift, what is a gift? He gave me his sword, why call it a gift? I don't understand." He suddenly hits the stop button and chooses basement number 8. The elevator seems to go ever so faster then before, as the elevator opens to the floor. The 8th Basement prison cells. Lilone walks through the halls. And ends up at one particular cell.

"Didn't expect to ever see you again, Mr. Exterminator."

"Inmate No 934…"

"It's Jin, can you try and call me that?"

"I can, try. Jin."

"Truly sad. Now what do you want?"

"Do you know what a gift is?"

Jin's eyebrows raises, a display of amazement in everyway shows on his face. "A gift, are you fucking serious. Well…Damn, uh, a gift, a gift is something you give someone that you care about."

Lilone stands thinking about this new word, but in still a confusion and curiosity. "Care?"

Jin shocked again, now wonders where this exterminator. "Care is when you want to make sure someone is protected because you don't personally want to see them ever hurt. See where I'm gettin at?"

"I think."

"What's your name?"

"Lilone."

"Well, Lilone, why are you asking me things?"

"I don't know. I assume I want to get a better understanding of what drives pest to resist the Government."

"Understanding, you got along way to go."

"Mmmm."

"You don't even know how to ask for help on understanding, that you damn government pawns are going to have Kir and me killed. Do you even know what a feeling?"

With a constant blank face, Lilone responds. "No. It's law for us all to never feel, or we will be drawn into corruption and war."

"Damn it all, why do you fight?"

"It's my job."

"Why don't you question it?"

"I don't know."

"It must really suck not to know anything."

Lilone deep in thought looks down, placing his hands on the cell door. "What is friend?"

"Oh my Gods, you can't really be serious…" Lilone stands quiet waiting. "Lilone, a friend is someone you care about, someone you'd die for, kill for, live for, never hurt them, always be there for them, like Kir and me. What about your teacher I saw you talking with I was busting out of here?"

"He became a pest and had to be exterminated."

"How did you feel about it?"

"I didn't."

"I'm sorry you to do that."

"Mmm." Lilone walks off slowly still thinking about things.

Lilone makes up to the 78th floor, finding his room, he looks inside seeing nothing on the shelves, one pillow, and just a sheet. A blank white room with no windows. Lifeless. Cold. Empty. Lilone places the swords away. Sits on his bed. Staring up at the rotating ceiling fan, no lights are on, Lilone looks down at the pillow and falls against it. Laying there awake, Lilone thinks about Geon, Jin, Hilen, & even Alexandra. He doesn't want to think about them. He finally manages to block out his thought, desperately trying not to feel anything. Blank faced and callous he lays. Nothing in thought, just looking at the wall for hours till sleep.

==========================The Rebel=========================

Lilone wakes to nothing, getting up he showers and grooms, dressed and armed he leaves to report for anything that need to be done.

Lilone walks up to the desk where they hand him a current update, an in city pest group.

Lilone arrives to see rebels shooting out of windows back at the keys the police force who are returning fire. He walks up the Siren, wearing his mask with one eye and a vent to speak from, & one of the best negotiators the sirens have.

"Exterminator No 7201. Status?"

"2 dead, one hostage. There are 3 phantoms, and 1 Siren, me, we can't have the hostage dying, but they have to much fire power for the Keys to rattle, and the phantoms can only do so much. So that's where you fall in. 42 Armed & dangerous."

"Understood." Lilone heads to the building aside the one being used by the rebels. Heads up the top, jumps to the other building. Takes out Geon's sword slaughtering the two on the roof top. Heads down the 6 floor building to the bottom the concentration of the rebels. Hacking and slashing he makes it down to the 2nd floor. He peers through the staircase to the see a group of 35 rebels the ones still alive. He spots the hostage.

"Alexandra."

Alexandra tied down and laying next to the leader of the gang. Crying and trying to scream with her mouth taped shut. Lilone can't help but concentrate on her, one of the rebels spot him.

"Exterminator!" Lilone snaps out of it, leaps down from the stairs dodging shots. He jumps out of the way of a rebel's swing of a sword, and swings his cutting the man in half. Lilone sticks out his arm and using the Tech-Art uses Fire and burns 8 of them to death in almost an instant. The leader takes Alexandra outside with him. Lilone knows if need be they will kill her too to stop him, he gets an overwhelming feeling of having to protect her, he disguises it to himself of having to protect the hostage. Lilone Uses the summon that Geon gave him out of desperation. Stose: the Man-Snake summons configures itself from nothing but particles and begins to attack the rebels slaughtering them easily. Lilone heads toward the door, hears a gun shot, Lilone now runs afraid. The doors open up out of his way. The leader standing there spins to him in shock. The siren takes this chance.

"Fire." The Siren yells, and the 3 Phantoms shoot the leader in the head, splitting it to pieces. Lilone sees Alexandra alive covered in the rebels blood, she falls to the ground as the man lets go of her. Lilone reacts quickly catching her, He holds her close, he sees that see was shot in the leg. The mans blood coats the two of them. Lilone looks at Alexandra, her face in terror and shock, eyes wide open.

The Siren walks up and the Keys follow, the Keys go in the building finding the Summon gone and dead bodies everywhere. The Siren walks up to Lilone, the Siren takes out his radio. "I need to get an ambulance over here." Are you hurt exterminator.

"No."

"Good. Alright your job here is done. Nice work indeed."

"Thank you, make sure she gets sufficient medical treatment."

"I will."

Both of them walk off taking there masks off. Lilone looks back as the two medical crew pick her up and begin to untie her. She manages to snap out of her shock, looks up at Lilone. Lilone gets this incredible gut feeling ripping him apart from the inside.

"Back again Mr. Exterminator." Lilone standing next to cell with Jin in it, Jin standing, the two meeting at eye level.

"Inmate…Jin."

"I don't suppose you're here to let us out huh?"

"Of course not."

"It's a…oh never mind." A smile shows up on Jin's face.

"I felt something today, I think, I know I'm not supposed to so I fought the best I could, it…hurt."

"You can't just fight back your emotions. You're human you're just going to have them. They're always going to be there, you just have to choose how to interpret and understand them."

"I cared, I think. I didn't want to see her get hurt."

"Care yes, also maybe love…but who am I kidding. Heh ha ha ha."

"What was that? My old teacher used to do that, he said he'd tell me someday?"

"It's called laughter people laugh when they see, hear, do something funny. And I suppose you're going to ask what funny means huh?"

Silently Lilone stands there. "Yes."

"Maybe later…" A heavy sigh overcomes Jin. "Kir and I die tomorrow."

"Yes."

"You're a sweet heart. I'm scared to die." Jin sits down. "I worked so hard to get out of the crime thing, and when I heard about Ellio I knew I had to get his wife's ring back to her."

"What's a ring?"

"Here." Jin reaches down and pulls off a ring of his own. "To us in the inners rings are the only thing we have of value anymore, based off the Ring Co's incredible generosity." Jin hands out his ring to Lilone. "You wear on your finger, which ever one fits." Lilone puts it on fine on his index finger of his right hand. "It's my dads before he died, so don't lose it, it means a lot to me." Lilone looks back up to Jin. "A gift."

Cont'd on next "Chapter".


	3. Chapter 3

Enigma of Fin Chap 3

============================Retribution===========================

"A rook I am of the kingdom that destroyed its own walls. A catcher and murderer of dreams I am to the children of night. A hare running from the burning of my home. I am not fit to live but I live to be anything.

------Exterminator Codex 4-4-1.

Lilone wakes to nothingness once more, goes through his routine. As he walks out of the room he recalls that he forgot to go through his morning lessons. He looks back at his room, and decides not to do them. A very strange thing being the first day this has ever happen to him, that he would neglect such a thing. Lilone recalls that today is the day they kill Jin and Kir, he decides on visiting Jin once more.

As he rides the elevator down, he stares at the ring Jin gave him as a gift. He places the ring in his pocket. The elevator rings and the doors open, Lilone walks out showing his place in each step.

"Morning Sir," The guard say with respect, "How can I assist you?"

"I'm looking for inmate No 93482301."

"He's already being led to the 'Range'. Did you need to question him, shall I phone for a siren?"

"No, just a D level questioning no real need. Thank you."

Again Lilone boards the elevator, as the doors shut behind him he takes out his ring, with out looking away, He hits the elevator pad for floor 78, the infirmary. "A gift is what you give to your friend. Like Geon, he was my friend? A friend is someone you would die for, did Geon know we wasn't going to live?" He feels his face move for what feels like the first time. "Jin gave me a gift, friend?" He pauses for a moment. "No…no, no…I'm an exterminator, they are pests, not…not, human?" He begins to shake. "A friend is someone you would never be hurt, kill for…Care about your friend, a gift is a show of care?" Sweet pours down, a deep hurt, as Lilone tries so hard to understand. "Jin is my friend? He would hurt me, he's a pest, but a friend. Like Geon? Geon…a…pest…after, all that, time of him being my friend. He gave me a gift at his extermination, he still was my friend…Jin is my friend, and I am his…I mustn't let friend be hurt, but he is a pest." He looks up, he can feel water, running down his face, he doesn't know where they are coming from. "I'm not supposed to be a pest, I am an exterminator. That is my life. Geon's job and he became a pest…I must not let friends be hurt, and I hurt him, and he hurt me?" He wipes his eyes to get the water out, to find that the water was pouring down from his eyes. He shakes violently, & everything becomes out of focus. "I've seen this somewhere…on those people from Los Icely. Geon cried too. I am? I can't hurt another friend. I can't hurt Jin, I can't let him be hurt."

"Bing." Lilone places his mask back on, turns facing, the floor where about 8 other lower class Exterminator's sitting around, they stand to greet a higher class. Lilone walks in to room, he can feel sweet and the water running down his face. A million nameless emotions racing through his mind, as if being shot a thousand times through his skull.

"Some of the exterminators are out at the moment Sir, is there anything we may help you with?"

Lilone looks directly at them, the yellow glow of the mask's eye glow brighter then ever before.

Lilone grips his sword, throws it as the exterminator in front of the window, the blade pierces through his stomach lunging him crashing out of the window of the 78th floor. He draws out Geon's sword swinging with out missing a step and never skipping in stride. Slashes the one closest to him in two. The one who first spoke stands motionless stunned. Lilone jumps off the couch plunging the sword down through the throat, unsheathing the blade from his dead body, tossing his body hitting another, Lilone leaps slicing the hit man's arm off. He falls to the ground screaming & Lilone cuts his head off. The stunned man is still there and so are 3 others. They draw there blades out and lunge at him, Lilone charges his arm raging voltage down and up his arm, and fries the middle one to the floor. Blocks the other two's blade's grinds across the blades and quickly gashes against there stomachs spilling blood all over there floor.

Lilone puts the sword back and begins to walk out he gets near the elevator the stunned finally snaps out of it, panics and nervously reaches for his sword shaking in fear. Lilone without breaking stride grips the man by the head and crushes it against the wall, cracking his skull open, leaving only blood and clumps of hair left on the wall.

Lilone in the elevator hit the floor 41 prisoner extermination. Leaving a trail of blood from the button down the panel. It's a long wait till the elevator hits the 41st floor. He looks at the blood on his hands, dripping to the floor. "I'm a pest?" He still feels water pouring down from his eyes. "I am a pest." The elevator hits the floor, and opens. Lilone still face away from the two guards standing outside the elevator. They look in to see what's going on.

"Sir are you ok?" The guard says. The other guard standing next to the intercom responds to a flashing light on the panel.

"This is floor 41, go."

"We have 7 dead…no 8 dead exterminators, stay on top guard." The first guard notices the blood dripping to the floor. He gets the other guard's attention. They raise there guns pointing at Lilone.

"Sir?"

Lilone turns, draws Geon's sword and jumps out of the elevator avoiding there fire, Lilone takes out his boot knife and stabs the guard on his left in the side of the ribs. And plunges the other one through the chest. He pulls out his knife from the wounded man, dizzy and losing blood, the other guard being held up by the sword stays up dead. Lilone places the knife back. Kicking the man off his sword he slashes the wounded man's head off all in off quick stride of his blade.

Lilone walks outside on the balcony to find Jin kneeling at the body of Kir who has already been shot dead. The 10 firing Soldiers look up at Lilone. Jin looks to see what they see. Lilone standing there covered in blood, sword shaking in his hand. The soldiers kneel down and aim at Lilone. Lilone's arm shakes violently and burst into flame. He's tosses fire at two of them. Burning them to a crisp in a flash, The rest open heavy fire upon Lilone, he walks toward taking every fire to the Exterminator class C armor, some shots are deflected and some are puncturing the suit. He readies the sword, the soldiers stand up to readjust there arrangement, before they can get out of the way Lilone sweeps the blade cutting along 4 of the soldiers, they all drop together like flies. The other open fire desperately trying to take him down. Lilone tumbles out of the path, and swings up into the stomach of one of the soldiers, dragging it across the body. Takes another by the neck and clenches his hand tight, the solider drops the gun kicking and gasping. Lilone Stabs through a soldier cutting along the leg of a soldier behind him, the hurt man drops to floor in pain. With the chocking man in hand Lilone crushes his wind pipe and lets him drop down. only the wounded is left so far. Lilone walks up, points his blade, with all his might forced the blade through the skull and half way through the concrete floor.

"Lilone…" Jin stands up shocked, breathless, afraid.

"You," Lilone points his finger at Jin, sheathes the sword back after a quick swing all the blood is wiped from the blade. "Jin." Lilone takes his mask off, and connects it to the side of his thigh. "You gave me your ring, only friends give each other gifts…right?" Jin nods his head. "You're my friend, I can't let friend get hurt…I hurt Geon and I…feel, bad…I don't want that again." Jin looks down at Kir, Lilone walks up. "I'm…"

"It's called sorry…sorry."

"Sorry." Jin starts crying over his friend's dead body. He see tears hit the floor, he looks up to Lilone, with the rising sun behind his head, hard to make out from the silhouetted form of Lilone, but he can see tears roll down from his expressionless face.

"I thought you weren't allowed to that either."

"I'm not supposed to be pest, but I am..." He looks at the blood still dripping to the floor along with the tears. "…Now."

"Lilone…" Jin stands to face him eye to eye. "…I, uh, I don't know what to say…we got to get out of here."

"Yes." Jin turns to face Kir's body

"Thank you, Kir."

Lilone and Jin run to the elevator, they see that's it in use coming down to there floor. They look to each other and Lilone starts to run down the hall, and Jin closely follows. They find a stair well on the floor. The break open the locked door. They hear foot steps from behind them. They run down the stair well, the foot steps get closer to them. They look up to see soldiers, they fire a shot down hitting the metal handrail next to them. Lilone looks at Jin, who flashes a panicked look. Lilone grabs Jin and pulls him next to him and jumps off the rail. Flying fast to the ground floor. Lilone reaches and grips the railing holding Jin's hands tight not letting him go, swings him up to the stairs, and climbs up.

At the first floor, they enter the back, run for the front door. Meeting with at least 40 troops who open a fiery of fire at them. Lilone charges up his Tech-Art once more. Leaps out, tumbles on the floor, holds his hand up and stable directed at them. Summons again the Stose, the non elemental summon. The Man-Worm, Coiling and crushing soldiers, eating them whole. Crashes through the ground and bursting out devouring soldiers into him. Lilone and Jin run around to the outside out of sight of the left over soldiers.

They run outside, Lilone spots Alexandra just arriving to limping with a cane to help her walk. She stands in front, stops to look up. drops her books and her cane. Before she even falls to the floor, Lilone catches her, picks up the cane. He hands it to her. She stands shocked.

"Alexandra do you have your car here?"

Alexandra stands there using her cane to balance. Mumbleling to herself. Lilone lightly shakes her, she looks up to him, nods her head yes. "Lilone?" More soldiers start to fire at them. Lilone picks her up and takes her cane in hand. And they run to the parking area.

Shots blazing past them as they get to her car. Lilone holds his hands out for her keys, she nervously hands him her keys. He places her in the back, and jumps in the driver's seat. Jin leaps in the passenger seat. They speed off, crashing out of the fence, knocking over trashcans and people jump out of way. 4 armored soldier cars chase after them. They fire from the cars, and pull up closer. Lilone does what he can to evade them. Jin and Alexandra try to hold them selves up. Lilone races through the top side of the city, trying to avoid more troops. The helicopter flies over them firing at them. A missile is fired from the helicopter blowing up a part of the road, Lilone closely misses the small carter.

"Head to the inners, the helicopter can't follow and there are place we can hide." Lilone spins the car out of control and aligns it to face the closest entrance to the inners. Driving like a mad man he pulls into the tunnel leading down. 2 cars manage to follow. "Turn left up here after 5 intersections." Driving faster, breaking 200 hundred. Fear hit all of them but Lilone. He slows enough to just make the turn into the street on his left. "Ok, now up here make a right, and turn into the garage." Lilone follows the directions accurately. Jin jumps out the window quickly hits the door switch, and door drops down and slams against the ground.

"Broken but helpful…welcome to my place." Lilone steps out and shuts the door.

"We can't stay more then one hour, they'll be here."

"I know, but we can at least grab some aid kits and more supplies." Alexandra gets out.

"What is going on?!?!?!"

"Hi, I'm Jin. Nice to meet you too."

"Alexandra, I, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to be involved…"

"See we needed to get away and fast."

"And we needed a car to get away safely."

"What's happened."

Jin walks up to her. "Look he became a pest and saved me, and now we're going to try and avoid getting caught again." Jin turns to Lilone. "Beer?"

"Beer?"

"HA! I'll get you both one." Jin exits the garage into the house. Alexandra limps over to Lilone.

"What's going on?"

"Alexandra, I didn't want to see a friend get hurt, he became my friend, I care about him, the same way I cared about you at the abandoned building. It scared me I almost though you died."

"You cared…but…I, I, I,…oh my." She puts her hand up to her mouth gasping for air.

"Yes, I broke the law. I'll be killed first thing. Unless I get away."

"Lilone…I, take me with you right?" He sits on a bucket next to the car.

"I can't." He looks down.

"You know as well as I do. They will kill me too suspecting me of cooperating with you." She kneels closer to him, and lifts his head up with her hand. "Please, I want out of here anyway." Lilone looks into her eyes, Alexandra smiles, he looks at her hand in confusion and does the same. She feels comfort of his hand. She takes his hand, "Please."

"Ok." A silence comes about.

"FOUND THE BEER!"

Alexandra look at where Jin is, then looks back. "I guess we should join your friend."

"Alexandra, I, I'm I mean, I uh…"

"Scared?"

"Yes. I think."

"I am too."

Lilone stands up, and extends his hand to Alexandra. She takes his hand and he helps her up. They walk into the house of Jin, a shabby and torn up place, with all of the things are embedded in the walls. Jin walks up and hands them both a beer, they all drink. Jin makes himself comfortable. "So, Lilone and…"

"Alexandra."

"And Alexandra what are we going to do?"

Lilone decides on giving his answer. "One, we still need to find out where we go from in long terms. Two, we need to know how we are going to avoid be caught. Three, keep ourselves safe from the outsides, the Negatives, Bio-Techs, & even the Aberrations short term and long term."

"Well put. What about you Alex?"

"Uh, maybe we could try the sewers, they are supposed to connect to the other cities near us, right?"

"Lilone, is this the girl you were talkin bout?"

"Yes."

"Good catch. So, where shall we start?"

"Don't really know, but we got to move very fast."

"Then I guess we should move as many supplies as we can to my van, since they now are looking for her car. Head for the sewer line over in the North District..."

"No, they closed that one. We'll have to try the east line, it's closest to the city Unido."

"Sounds good. Let's head out."

After a few hours of moving crates of things in the van. Jin arms himself, hands Alexandra a small rod with a spear head, for her own protection. Grabs some of his own Tech-Art, Ice, Aid, Aero, Aqua; Strength, Speed; Audia (fire summon), distributes them out to the other. And they set off for the East District.

===========================The Deep Inners=========================

After about 30 minutes of driving, they finally arrive at the East District. Usually referred to as the Deep Inners. They pull over at the closest restaurant they could find, the Water Sam Pub, a run down old tavern where crooks have obtained more power in the territory then anyone else. Crooks who hide there actions with support of the Lonestragern Government.

As Lilone walks close up the door, Jin stops him. "Lilone, what are we doing, you gotta to change out of these clothes, there looking for us like crazy." Lilone looks at the blood covered armored suit.

"You're right."

"Let's try over there." Jin points at a store across the street. Lilone looks Alexandra and she shrugs. They walk toward the store. Walking in, the store owner becomes overcome with fear. Shaking and backing away, shaking his head no in panic. Jin walks over to him.

"Mind if we buy some clothing for us, mainly him." Jin points at Lilone, Lilone looks at the store owner, dried blood covering his face. The man starts shaking even more, and grabs Jin collar, nodding his head yes. "Thank you."

After changing Lilone observing the clothes Jin picked out for him. A red long sleeved button up shirt, a pair of white biker leather of pants. "Are these good?"

"Yeah, you look good. Don't worry."

Jin walks in the restaurant, followed by Alexandra, and then Lilone. Three more men walk in afterwards. As the 3 take a seat far in the back, Lilone and the others take a seat at the bar counter.

"Hello you three new friends…well two…sorry I didn't recognize you Jin, what mess did you get involved in this time?" An older man near 60, somewhat fat, and seemingly just a happy man. With a cooks outfit, stains and his hair balding and receding.

"Nothing bad…of course."

"Sure, what can I get you guys?"

"Something you like, get something special in it, these two have never had food from the lower half."

"Sounds serious, I'll make something good." The bar keeper leans close to Jin. "Watch those guys in the back, some thugs have gone around robbing some store. Jin is a state of caution, places his hand over his assault gun he armed himself with. "I'll get your food."

Jin leans over to Lilone, "Lilone, the three in the back, ready yourself for a fight, they might try to attack."

"I already have my hand on my sword."

Jin leans out to get Alexandra's attention, "Alex, ready yourself, that thing I gave you is a collapsible spear, ok."

With a nervous look, she nods to him.

"Here you three go." The Cook hands them there food.

"So Lilone, Alex, you two like it." Lilone starts to devour the food, eating like crazy, as if he never had real food. Alex, shyly eats at it slowly, she has a hard time adjusting to the taste. Jin starts to eat as well. After a few minutes of eating, the cook walks up to the counter one more time.

"Enjoy the food lad?" Lilone, shakes his head yes. "Ha ha ha great."

"You laughed, my old teacher used to do that…why?"

"Wow, well kid if was near my age if anything was funny to you, laugh. So what was your job?"

"I worked as an…"

"Lilone! Lilone hear worked as a building plumber."

"Oh did he, I don't believe you Jin, one it's you, two he's all to educated for that." He leans closer to Lilone. "So what did you do."

With a quieter voice Lilone leans in. "I worked in the Red Gist building as a D class Exterminator."

The cook froze up, while he was stunned the men in the back stood up and took out there guns, one discharged theirs in the air.

"On the floor now!"

All but the stunned cook, Lilone, and Jin still sits. Alexandra even gets to the floor in fear.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Jin starts to laugh and stands up, he taps Lilone's shoulder and Lilone stands up.

"Excuse me sir." Lilone says to the frozen cook who just snapped out of it, he backs up from the counter watching Lilone and Jin walk up to these men.

Jin turns back to Alexandra. "Alex, get up and come here, don't worry we'll be fine."

"Um ok." She gets up and walks over, she extends the spear, and uses to stand with and puts the cane to the side.

"Ever fight before?"

"I'm willing to give a chance."

The 3 armed men point there guns at them and open fire. Jin ducks and flips a table on it's side and hides behind it. Lilone holds the blade in front of Alexandra, deflecting every blow. Lilone gets shot at least a dozen times.

Jin gets up and fires a few shots into one of the men and knocks him to the floor dead. Lilone runs at one of them, one jumps right and the other left. The man who jumped left runs to Alexandra, she becomes scared and holds out her spear to protect herself, and plunges it through the mans stomach, she pulls out the bloody spear, shocked by the blood she caused to fall. Lilone takes the man on the right by the face and stabs his blade in his chest, let's go of his face, and flings his dead body to his left.

The cook runs over to Jin, and picks him up by the shirt. "AN EXTERMINATOR YOU BRING INTO MY PLACE!?!?!"

"What, you like him. He like your food what's the problem?"

The cook lets out a heavy sigh. "Ok, just eat and leave, I'm sorry, but you can bring him back when I clean up the place ok."

The three of them bag up some food, and begin to walk out.

Alexandra turns to the cook. "Thank you."

Lilone turns to him as well. "Thank you sir."

And Jin faces the cook. "Cya Ted." And the three walk out.

"Damn kids. Rossy hand me the broom!" A woman tosses the broom, with out even looking the cook Ted catches the broom and begins to sweep.

A man in the bar near the back as well, who apparently also didn't fall to the ground. Stands up and walks out.

While Lilone walks with the other two, they get to the car and Jin pulls out a map. "Ok, so, here we are in the East district, since the roads get smaller and smaller, so we can't drive, so we'll leave the car, and head to the sewers on foot." The other two agree to this and head out on foot.

While in the ally. A man steps out in Lilone's way. Lilone lets him pass. As the man walks past he grabs Alex and tries to run with her. Lilone draws his blade and points it at him. The man pulls out a knife and holds it to her throat. "Give me the bitch! Or I'll kill her." As the silence began to grow, Lilone and Jin, could see a hammer rising behind the man's head, and swings down, crushing the man's skull leaving left with to drop dead on the alley way pavement. The same man who left the bar after them. A man stands there in a workers uniform. Long brown hair and Purple eyes. A dark complexion.

Jin relaxes, "Hey thanks man, we owe you one." Alexandra runs back over to Lilone. "Hey what's your name?"

"Rileo. He's the exterminator?"

"Not any more he isn't…why?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"You first."

"I want to know why he turned. He got away from his job on his own, and I was fired. What drives him?"

"I don't even know, but we're leaving the city. Why?

"I'm going too."

"Whoa dude, hold on, you can't just march in on this little escapade. We need to know a way to trust you." Lilone raises his sword once more.

"I saved her life did I not?"

"Good point, ok, but! Your paying for my next beer."

"Uh…Ok."

"Good, Lilone go ahead and lower the blade. He's good."

Lilone and Alexandra walk in front, and Jin and Rileo stand in back. They get to Sewers only to find that the sewer is being guarded by over 50 soldiers.

"Damn it, I guess you really are an exterminator."

Jin turns to him. "Yeah he a damn good one to, but a better friend."

"I think we can kill them all."

"No Lilone, we aren't going to try, there has got to be a way around. What about the bar over there near the wall of the sewer pipe."

Rileo leans closer to see and leans back in. "Yeah should work fine."

Lilone looks to Alexandra. "Sound good to you?"

"Yes, I feel that it should work."

Lilone turns back to Jin, "Let's go."

Lilone and the other three run over to the bar and duck in. They walk in a Bartender just opening, and a waitress working at the bar. "You guys and girl, need a drink this early…wait…that guy and her doesn't look like some workin people?"

Alexandra walks up to him. "Sir we need to find away past the soldiers out there into the pipe."

The woman walks up to her. "Baby doll, there ain't no way in that pipe with all them soldiers patrolin it and all."

Jin walks up to her. "There has got to be a way."

"Well of you 4 if you want to stay and wait till they leave for the inn in the back, it's only 35 nightly…please." The bartender saying this in almost a desperate manner.

The 4 of them look to each other. And look back. Lilone walks up to the counter. And take out some of his pocket money he made his paycheck as being an exterminator. Placing it on the counter. "This is 400, will that be enough to let all of us stay and get food & drink?"

The bartender starts to gasp. "Yes! Syn…" He calls to the waitress. "Get them some drinks."

"Alrighty then will do Mr. Kriss." She heads behind the counter, and the four take a seat.

"Jin, ok we seriously need to talk, about all of what's going on. We just met Rileo here, Lilone you just turned against everything you know, and Alex you're a shy girl who we gotta to teach how to fight." He faces Rileo, "So what's your story."

"Well, I just got fired and I want away from it all, I saw him an exterminator of all things to do it, I thought why can't I."

"Ok, makes sense, but more ok."

"I'm just a lost in life steel worker. I had just got off work when I went to the restaurant and saw you 3."

"So I guess you're a pretty well rounded kinda guy." Rileo shrugs. "Alexandra I don't really know you."

"I work, worked at the Red Gist building as a librarian of allowed books. I huh my dad died and my mom lives, lived with me." She pauses. "A few days ago I got shot, that's why I have the limp and cane. Also I've not really used to things like this."

Rileo turns to Lilone. "So what's it like being an exterminator?"

Lilone stands up and with the slightest though walks away to the bath, walking in he splashes cold water on his face. Trying to not thing about being one, but about having been one.

Jin taps Rileo, "He's not anymore, he's just another outlaw now, so use it more past tense ok, and anyway don't try to bring that up anyway, never know what may happen ok."

"Sorry."

"It's ok just saying."

"It's just so odd, not an everyday thing you know?"

"Trust me I do know what you mean."

Lilone walks out and sits down. Syn the waitress brings the drinks over to the table. They 4 take there drinks, Jin raises his glass. "To the future of finding friends and ourselves." And drinks.

Lilone leans to him, "why did you do that?"

"Lilone, thank you."

Con't from chap 4


End file.
